


if it's love (and we decide that its forever, no one else could it better)

by lesbianjeongyeon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, post 2x19 scene, post episode fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianjeongyeon/pseuds/lesbianjeongyeon
Summary: i wanna buy you everything except cologne because its poison.---a post 2x19 fic.





	if it's love (and we decide that its forever, no one else could it better)

**Author's Note:**

> IM AN ACTUAL WRECK, so here we go. this wasnt editted lbr.

Alex refuses to stay at the DEO’s medbay for the observation. And by refusal you mean once she was out of bed she refused to get back in it. Not while the secret agent type doctor checks her over, not even when she stumbles, and not even when the doctor voices her concern about whether or not it’s safe to let her go home. She did almost drown.

So Alex refuses to stay which normally you would have fought, but you almost lost the love of your life today and you can’t think farther than what you want there and then, and right then you wanted your girlfriend in bed with you. At Alex’s apartment. At your apartment, because if you’re honest you haven’t been to your own in almost three weeks except to pick up a few things, and your lease is up in just six weeks, and you know that’s the next step. 

So you get her home carefully, Kara offers to drive and you sit with her in the backseat the whole way home, neither of you with your seat belts on because Alex cuddles into yours die and you don’t have the heart to move her while she dozes in and out.

Once you’re home, and she’s changed into something soft and warm -your oversized ncpd sweatshirt that fits her just right, and a worn pair of pajama pants- you can’t even wait to get further than the kitchen because you pull her into another kiss, and this one is deep and full, and portraying all the words that sometimes you can’t say unless one of you is about to die, apparently.

You want Alex to know that you’ve dated before, and you’ve loved and you’ve lost, but you’ve never loved as deeply as you love her, and you’ve never felt your soul shatter into a million pieces like it did when the timer hit zero, and you’ve never wanted to break a man in two as much as you did with Rick when he said those words, when he spoke of what he observed when stalking you.

You’ve never wanted to protect someone so much, you’ve never been so scared because some holds your whole heart.

And you want Alex to know, that you’re feeling everything so strongly and for the first time, and that is it.

That she is it. She’s your family, your life, your future.

And you don’t know what happens next but you know that she’s going to be a part of it.

And the kiss breaks too early, and you’re both shaky. But she’s still pale, and is now leaning against the wall for some support, and you feel clammy skin still under the palm of your hand, where you’re caressing her cheek.

“You’ve got a week of mandated leave, Danvers. Maybe it’s time to get you to bed.” You say it softly, just barely above a whisper, but her breath is still shaky when she lets out a laugh, and that makes your nerves become sporadic once again because maybe she should have stayed under observation.

“You’re just as tired as I am, Maggie, you’ve been up for over thirty six hours now, if not more.”

You twist your mouth into a half frown at that, because once again, Alex has put someone else before her, and not always in the best way.

“Danvers, I know you know you’re cute, but don’t think for a minute that’s distracted me from the way you’ve almost fallen twice, and how your eyes keep drooping.”

“It was worth a shot.”

“Mm, not really.”

But she grins anyways and it makes your heart skip, and your stomach turn, and you feel a little guilty if only because, you don’t deserve someone as beautiful as she is, and yet you selfishly keep her to yourself.

It takes you a few more minutes before you’re both settled into bed, you’ve promised the doctor at the DEO to follow a checklist of things, you get Alex a glass of water, something she twists her mouth up at and she cracks a joke about having enough of that today.

It makes you frown, even when you try force a smile. And she takes the water anyways, only after leaning forward in the bed where she was sitting up to steal another kiss.

“I love you, Maggie.” 

And you can’t help the way you smile, it takes up your entire face, you know it does. You smile because she bites her lip after she says it to hold back her own grin, because it's so soft and sincere, and whether it's the second time or the second millionth time she’s said it, it’ll always make you feel the same adoration and happiness that you felt since she said back at the DEO.

“I think you’re kind of alright too, I guess, Danvers.”

She hits you on the shoulder, weakly at that, and you throw your hands up. Moving to crawl over her, so you’re sitting next to her in the large bed, instead of sitting on the edge. You manuever so you’re facing her, and she turns with your movements.

You try your best but you still lean into kiss her anyways.

“I love you, Danvers.”

There’s a small nose crinkle when she smiles, and you know she’s tired because it's followed by a yawn. You start shifting to lay down and hope it encourages her. And it must because soon you’re both laying down, and as normal you’re the big spoon, but this time she’s facing you and her head is neatly placed against your shoulder, her breath tickling your neck, as she places a few soft, barely kisses to the expanse of skin available to her.

“You know, you called me babe and Alex today. Don’t think I don’t remember.”

Her words make you shudder as they’re said so close to the sensitive skin of your jaw, where she places another tired kiss before shifting to lay down completely, relaxed, tired. Your hand carefully shifts under the back of her shirt, and you hope that she doesn’t notice its because you want to feel the way she takes breaths to remind you that she’s here. To remind you because moving your hand to feel hear heartbeat might be a little too obvious and not all of you have superheroing to make it so discrete.

“You remember that, hm?”

“Yeah, which means, this doesn’t make our sappy moments any less sappy couple like, just because you call me Danvers.”

Her words are slurring slightly and you know it’s because she’s already drifting back into sleep. You’ve dealt with her nightmares before, things she doesn’t always want to talk about, and she’s dealt with yours. And you assume that this will bring a new onslaught of dreams she’ll wake up scared and panicking from, but you hope just for one night she can get a peaceful rest. She deserves it. And if you don’t sleep the whole night, well you won’t complain, because you had the love of your life almost ripped away, and just for now, want to make sure no one else is going to attempt that.

So you press a kiss to her forehead, and try not to have a small flashback to a few hours ago, where she was wet and cold, and almost gone, when you had done the same thing. 

“Go to sleep, babe.”

“We should start looking for a Gertrude tomorrow.”

“Sleep.”

And there’s a pause, a small shift, she ends up with her leg thrown over your body, almost to make sure you stay as close as you want her to be.

“M’kay. I love you.”

“I love you too, Alex.”

You don’t know if she heard you return it, because suddenly there’s a little snore coming from her. But that’s okay because now you have a full lifetime to think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> @galaxydanvers if you want to cry about our favorite lesbians.


End file.
